So similar
by Shades of amber
Summary: Elena had a lot in common with her doppelganger. More than she ever thought of before. KatElena. -complete-


"You know Stefan is stupid for leaving you here to look after me," Katherine piqued up. Breaking the long-held silence that had been between the doppelgangers as they both sat in the cellar.

"You can't hurt me, if you do I'd just stab you with this stake. Which happens to be soaked in vervain," Elena replied smartly. Katherine rolled her eyes. "Vervain barely effects me now, not like it effects Damon and Stefan," Katherine informed lowly.

Elena's eyes darted up and she looked at Katherine in curiosity. "What do you mean?" Elena demanded curiously. "I sipped vervain in my drink just about every day ever since 1864 and I built up a tolerance for it," Katherine answered nonchalantly.

"You're able to do that?" Elena breathed out incredulous. Katherine smiled simply and nodded silently. "Wow," Elena said dumbfounded. "Impressed?" Katherine teased.

Elena scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Why would I be impressed with you Katherine?" she questioned coldly. "Because I'm irresistible," Katherine grinned.

"Not falling for your tricks Katherine," Elena fired back saucily. She smirked, "that's what they all say, then they end up in bed with me the next moment." Elena gaped at her prudishly. "Come on Elena, I've been a vampire for like 500 years. You really think I'm just going to stick with men to keep me company?" she countered.

"No-" Elena replied stiffly. "Have you ever thought about-" Elena cut her off with a stifled gasp. "No," Katherine could easily detect the lie in her voice.

"Sure," Katherine drawled out sarcastically.

Then it was silent. Elena was looking everywhere besides where Katherine was chained up in the chair. Mainly avoiding Katherine's dark calculating gaze that could easily see through her.

Katherine was taking in Elena's appearance. "Why do you do this to yourself?" Katherine asked suddenly, breaking the silence. Elena looked at Katherine and arched a questioning brow.

"Why do you torture yourself, I mean. You let Damon mess with your feelings, then turn around and forgive him easily. Then you lie and put yourself down in a way," Elena could've sworn that it sounded like Katherine actually cared about her. But she knew she was probably hallucinating about that.

"Well when always standing next to you, it's kind of hard to make a teen-human girl feel confident," Elena practically hissed truthfully. Katherine stopped and stared at Elena.

"That's the whole reason behind this. You've been worrying about being compared to me. Elena there is no comparison between me and you besides our looks!" Katherine exclaimed. Elena shrugged uncomfortably, seeming to not process Katherine's words correctly.

Katherine clenched her fist and easily yanked off the chains that were clasped around her wrist. She then proceeded to bend down and unlock the cuffs around her ankles.

Elena just sat there staring at the scene incredulous. Katherine had easily broken free like that! Elena gasped and backed up closer into the wall, wishing she could disappear. But that was sadly impossible.

She was suddenly on her feet and slammed against the wall. "Even if you're human Elena, you could never be anything close to me," Katherine hissed out lowly.

Elena flinched from the iciness in her vampire twin's voice. "I know. But how do you think it feels to be constantly held up on a pedestal to end up like you?" Elena demanded. "Do you know how it constantly feels to be compared to someone who's a million times better at everything!" Elena continued on.

"Of course I do! You think I was the first doppelganger in our bloodline?" Katherine demanded rhetorically. Elena was now speechless, she just shook her head dumbfounded.

"Well there was Charlotte Petrova before, and I was always compared to her….to some certain people-" Katherine trailed off, her grip on Elena's shoulders loosening suddenly.

"I was in the exact same situation as you when I was human Elena," Katherine whispered lowly.

Elena was easily surprised by Katherine's sudden change of mood. "Tell Stefan, I'll be back," Katherine whispered quickly. In a blink of an eye, Katherine disappeared and Elena was on her own in the cellar.

Katherine wasn't exactly the person Elena had assumed. It surprised her and she really didn't know what to think of that similarity between the doppelgangers now.


End file.
